


Remember to let her into your heart

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Чт…</p>
<p>Джессика взмахом руки останавливает Триш на полуслове.</p>
<p>– Подожди.</p>
<p>Она лезет за пазуху и достаёт маленький, довольно помятый букетик фиалок, разворачивает его и засовывает в импровизированную вазу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember to let her into your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remember to Let Her Into Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268146) by [willowbilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbilly/pseuds/willowbilly). 



Люк не показывается. Джессика думает, что не должна удивляться. В конце концов, в их последнюю встречу его вынудили попытаться убить её голыми руками, а она выстрелила ему в глотку. Но чёрт возьми, было бы неплохо услышать хоть какое-нибудь замечание. Что-то вроде «Эй, никаких обид, я просто не хочу больше видеть твою рожу». Что-то, что прояснило бы их позиции.

Она хотела бы ещё раз извиниться перед ним. Теперь, когда его разум не контролируют, и когда он, ну, не в коме. В сознании. Что-то типа того.

 

Джессика приглашает Триш и Клэр выпить. В благодарность, объясняет она им. Типа мини-вечеринка под названием «Мы пошли против того злобного ублюдка и лгали о том, что происходило». Чтобы отпраздновать. Не жалеть себя.

— Я кусок дерьма, — говорит она, уронив голову на липкую столешницу.

Это место — натуральная помойка, но это всё, что она может себе позволить после того, как её квартира была разрушена. _Снова_. Триш предложила помочь с оплатой ремонта, — властно, но щедро и от души, как она всегда это делает, — но Джессика наотрез отказалась. Малкольм практически заставил её набрать клиентов, так что довольно скоро у нее будут свои деньги.

Клэр, сочувствуя, похлопывает её по плечу, может, чуть слишком усердно.

— Ничего, ничего, — повторяет она, прежде чем сделать очередной глоток дешевого дрожжевого пива и нахмуриться из-за вкуса.

— Ты не кусок дерьма, — вздыхая, говорит Триш этим своим спокойным, немного сухим голосом-для-радио. Она никогда не мямлит. — Ты одолела монстра. Ты всех спасла. Это делает тебя героем. Герои — не куски дерьма. Значит, и ты не кусок дерьма. _Логика_.

— Пфф. Разве монстр не сам одолелся? — спрашивает Джессика, подняв голову и сонно смотря вглубь бутылки спиртного.

Она заказала его, чтобы поделиться с Триш, но та увидела на дне что-то, напоминающее мертвого червяка, и отшатнулась. Вежливо. Она всегда всё делает вежливо. Джессике пришлось справляться самостоятельно. В конце концов, несмотря на все свои сомнительные тайны, это был просто ещё один алкоголь, встретившийся на пути её посаженной печени. Когда плескалось уже совсем на донышке, отбрасываемая тень сложилась во что-то скользкое, спиральное… ну, да, это действительно оказался _червяк_.

Гадость.

Джессика вылила остатки в свой стакан и выпила.

 

— Нет, — качает головой Триш. — Точно _одолела_ , не одолелся.

— Я не герой, — говорит Джессика.

Триш выглядит немного запутавшейся, но потом её лицо становится чуть раздраженным.

— Ну, «героиня» будет точнее, да.

Клэр выразительно фыркает.

— Не. Если мы вообще употребляем слово «герой», то должны добавить приставку «анти».

— Антигероиня? — оценивающе повторяет Триш.

— Я не герой-что-то-там, — Джессика выпрямляется и выразительно смотрит на них, пытаясь донести свою мысль. — _Нет_.

Клэр поджимает губы и посылает ей взгляд, в котором наверняка заключен какой-то особый смысл, но Джессика слишком пьяна, чтобы его понять. Триш наклоняет голову; в убогом красном освещении её светлые волосы выглядят причудливой короной, а сама она — королевой лета. Она задумчиво прикусывает нижнюю губу и бормочет.

— Ты всегда будешь героем для меня.

Джессика косится на неё, потому что слышит в её голосе стремление защитить. Триш чувствует потребность защищать _её_? Как если бы Джессика действительно нуждалась в охране от собственного мнения о самой себе? Хотя, это имеет смысл, на самом деле.

— Надеюсь, — признает Джессика, потому что никогда не может сопротивляться её проявлениям чувств.

Они встречаются взглядами, и Триш улыбается широко и тепло; даже в отвратительном освещении этой грязной забегаловки её улыбка ослепляющая и безупречная. Маленькое, высохшее сердечко Джессики останавливается, и она чувствует, как её собственное выражение лица растекается во что-то отвратительно нежное и сладкое. Прямо-таки липкое. Смешно.

Она во всем винит сильное опьянение. Истощение. Стресс. Недавние недоромантические разочарования. Что угодно. Это ничего не значит. Очевидно.

Джессика где-то слышала, что научно доказано, что натуральные блондинки имеют более высокую устойчивость к алкоголю. Триш — ненатуральная блондинка.

Она уходит первой.

Проследив, как она благополучно садится в такси, Джессика возвращается в бар и заказывает ещё выпивки. Они с Клэр сидят в уютном молчании, пока Клэр не рушит всё, говоря:

— Ты должна попробовать с ней.

— Что? С _Триш_? Мы росли вместе. С тех пор, как были мелкими тупыми подростками. Мы почти сёстры.

— Ладно. Правда, я уверена, сёстры обычно не смотрят друг на друга так жадно.

— Да пошла ты. Мы смотрели друг на друга. Потому что у нас рабочие глазные яблоки. Если хочешь увидеть настоящую ненасытность, посмотри на Малкольма, когда он набирает тебе сообщение, а потом просто стоит, уставившись на телефон, пока не придёт ответ. Он похож на грёбаного влюбленного щенка. Это отвратительно.

Клэр безуспешно пытается скрыть стаканом довольную улыбку, а её щёки окрашиваются в розовый.

 

Дело в том, что Люк был единственным человеком, с которым она когда-либо представляла своё будущее. Она хотела быть с ним. Проводила время, мечтая об этом. И даже это небольшое усилие, даже мысль о подобных обязательствах чувствовались как камень, закатываемый на гору. В любой момент он может соскользнуть и укатиться в самый низ, или, ещё хуже, просто раздавить её.

Несбыточная мечта Сизифа. У них бы никогда не получилось быть вместе. Да, они скучали друг по другу, но всегда в разное время. С их историей, полной странностей, предательств и насилия… избегать друга в обозримом будущем будет лучшим выбором.

Но она никогда не думала о присутствии в своём будущем Триш. Триш просто была, была неотъемлемой частью. Краеугольным камнем. Даже когда Джессику накрыла безысходность, и она думала, что ничто никогда не будет в порядке снова, когда всё казалось чёрным и пустым, даже тогда Триш была рядом. Каждую минуту.

Всё, что было нужно — просто протянуть руку.

 

— Почему бы тебе в следующий раз не воспользоваться дверью? — говорит Триш, когда Джессика залезает на её балкон.

— Слишком долго, — резко отзывается она, проходя сразу на кухню. Она открывает шкаф и зарывается в него в поисках кружки.

Триш проходит вслед за ней на кухню, опирается на стоящий посередине стол и улыбается. Она в эластичном костюме, волосы собраны в высокий хвост, а лицо и шея блестят от пота — проводила утреннюю тренировку.

Джессика вытаскивает из шкафа свой приз: простой, немного уродливый, но прочный восьмиугольный стакан.

Подняв брови, между которыми от этого появляется небольшая морщинка, Триш смотрит, как Джессика заполняет стакан водой и ставит на стол рядом с ней.

— Чт…

Джессика взмахом руки останавливает её на полуслове.

— Подожди.

Она лезет за пазуху и достаёт маленький, довольно помятый букетик фиалок, разворачивает его и засовывает в импровизированную вазу.

Триш зачарованно смотрит на цветы.

— Зачем?

— Ну, я не дарила тебе цветов с тех пор, как ты подралась, закинувшись военными наркотическими стимуляторами, потеряла сознание и чуть не умерла, вооот…

Триш тянется погладить лепестки своими ухоженными пальцами.

— И всё?

— Нет, — Джессика отводит глаза и прячет руки в карманы, делая несколько шагов назад и опираясь на холодильник. Не совсем отступление, но похоже на то. — Забавный факт: ты знала, что женщины дарят фиалки другим женщинам в том случае, если те им нравятся? Типа зашифрованного сообщения о своём интересе.

Периферийным зрением она замечает ошеломление Триш, прежде чем слышит её смех.

— _О господи._

Один ужасающий момент Джессика чувствует, как всё внутри переворачивается, — она думает, что Триш восприняла всё как нелепую шутку, но тут Триш обходит стол и, всё ещё смеясь, аккуратно, как что-то ценное, обхватывает руками её лицо.

— Господи, ты _можешь_ быть проницательной и нежной, так ведь?

— Ну, ага, да, — отзывается Джессика, не зная, как ещё реагировать. Так бывает, когда ты не понимаешь, что это — реальность или галлюцинация. — Сработало?

Триш снова смеётся; когда она моргает, на её ресницах блестят капельки слёз.

— Ты тупица, — хрипло говорит она.

— Так что… да?

Триш отступает, резко становясь серьёзной.

— Ты уверена, Джесс?

— Чёрт возьми, да, — категорически говорит Джессика, снова становясь самой собой.

— Тогда, _безусловно,_ — отвечает Триш и целует её.

Поцелуй наполняет грудь Джессики шипучим приятным теплом. Это как пить солнечный свет. Как поставить на место последний кусочек паззла. Как вернуться домой.

— Мне нужно заработать больше денег, чтобы пригласить тебя на ужин, — сообщает Джессика. Она чувствует головокружение, но её это не волнует. — Куда-то, где мы не получим пищевое отравление.

— Мы наконец-то перешли от совместных ланчей к свиданию.

Джессика стонет в притворном отчаянии, опуская голову на плечо Триш и обхватывая её руками.

— Господи, я ненавижу это слово. Мы _не будем_ использовать его.

— Как насчёт «ухаживания»? — слишком самодовольно предлагает Триш.

— Это _ещё хуже_.

 

Когда Джессика возвращается домой, она находит на своём столе запакованное в бумагу новое стекло в дверь. Жирным шрифтом на золотом фоне чернеет надпись _Alias_ _Investigations_.

Всё ещё не тот шрифт.

Лучше.

 

 


End file.
